ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bottle show
Bottle show is a production term for episodes which take place mostly on existing ship sets and do not generally involve major guest stars. The term itself is derived from the notion of "bottling up the action." (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, paperback ed., p. 253) Action and special effects are often minimised. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 65, 140) Such shows are usually created due to budget and time constraints. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 94) Bottle shows are purposefully planned, every couple of episodes, so production can afford more expensive episodes, such as those filming on location or new sets. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, paperback ed., p. 253) The concept of a bottle show is related to that of a clip show, in that both are methods of producing under-budget episodes. The clip show is also considered a bottle show. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 94; Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission) Despite the cost-saving involved, many bottle shows are popular among both fans and the production staff. Bob Justman remarked that many were "enormously compelling." (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, paperback ed., p. 253) Likewise, Robert Hewitt Wolfe commented, "A lot of these small shows turn out to be pretty good." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 140) The production of many consecutive bottle shows was, at times, frustrating for the cast and crew. Janeway actress Kate Mulgrew remarked, "You know, when you're in the bottle too long – by that, I mean... as you know, that means a ship show – you do three or four bottle shows back-to-back and everybody starts to get wacky." (VOY Season 2 DVD) Bottle shows The following episodes are considered bottle shows: * ** ( ) ** (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, paperback ed., p. 253) * ** ( ) ** (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., 68) ** (excluding file footage) (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 94) ** (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 115) ** (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 193; audio commentary, TNG Season 3 Blu-ray) ** (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 140) ** (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 154) ** (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 163) ** (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, pp. 237-238) * ** (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 54) ** (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 65) ** (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 140) ** (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 183) ** (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 93) ** (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 96) ** (Star Trek Monthly issue 26, p. 39) ** (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 465) ** (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 578) * ** (Delta Quadrant, p. 14) ** (Delta Quadrant, p. 25) ** (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager) ** (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 147) ** (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 147) ** (Cinefantastique, Vol. 28, No. 4/5, p. 76) ** (Cinefantastique, Vol. 28, No. 4/5, p. 76) ** (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 4/5) ** (Cinefantastique, Vol. 28, No. 4/5, p. 96) ** (Beyond the Final Frontier, p. 297) ** ( ) * ** ( ) ** ( ) ** (Inside "A Night In Sickbay" featurette) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** (Cinefantastique, Vol. 37, #2, p. 38) Harve Bennett has likened to a bottle show, noting that sixty-five percent of the film took place on the set representing the bridges of the and . (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, pp. 111-118) The reference book Delta Quadrant (p. 38) refers to as being virtually a bottle show, apart from location work for that episode's teaser and use of some leftover sets that were made to look distressed. Star Trek: The Original Series 365 notes that many episodes in the third season of The Original Series were bottle shows. (p. 275) Episodes conceived as bottle shows Both and were conceived as bottle shows but rewrites led to more special effects being used. "The Next Phase", which had scenes of characters running through walls, ended up as one of the most expensive episodes of the season. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 203) Likewise, all the action in "Power Play", according to Michael Piller, "instead of helping us get even, knocked us into the stratosphere." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 239) External link * Category:Plot devices